sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Love-Colored Rainbow Stars
is the second opening song that was heard in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was performed by Kitagawa Rie and had its debut in the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Stars. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Monogatari wa mikansei! Mō Chapter no watashitachi o machi! Atarashi Chapter no kiseki no kiseki o tomoni! Mahō no Adventure! Watashitachi no Rainbow Ride no tobinoru! Watashitachi no tengoku bōken no kuwawaru! Ikou! Niji no hoshi ni akaruku kagayaki! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! Migi watashitachi no me, atarashi karafuruna michi no hiraku! Sore wa kiken'na yōdesu, demo watashitachiha chōsen o tori! Nani mo watashitachi o utsu koto wa deki, Watashitachi no shinjiteru! Kagiri, otagai o motte iru to shite! Nani mo watashitachi ni okorimasen! Shinpai shinai! Watashitachiha issho ni taizai shimasu! Sore wa watashitachi no Chance, Universe no kagayaku! Galaxy no kogane hoshi no issho ni! Wareware wa kyōryoku ni narimasu! Watashitachi o utsu koto ga dekimasen! Pawāappu! Atarashi tomodachi! Atarashi teki! Let's Go! GoGo! Akiramenai! One, Two, Three, Four! Subete no tame no hitotsu! All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Kyo tte no Precious! Niji no kagayaki hoshi! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! |-|Japanese= ものがたりは未完成！ もうチャプターの私たちを待ち！ 新しチャプターの奇跡の奇跡をともに！ 魔法のアドベンチャー！ 私たちのレインボーライドの飛び乗る！ 私たちの天国冒険の加わる！ 行こう！ 虹の星に明るく輝き！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ 右私たちの目、新しカラフルな道の開く！ それは危険なようです、でも私たちは挑戦を取り！ 何も私たちを打つことはでき、 私達の信じてる！ 限り、お互いを持っているとして！ 何も私たちに起こりません！ 心配しない！私たちは一緒に滞在します！ それは私たちのチャンス、ユニバースの輝く！ ギャラクシーの黄金星の一緒に！ 我々は強力になります！私たちを打つことができません！ パワーアップ！新し友達！新し敵！レッツゴー!ゴーゴー! 諦めない！ ワン、トゥー、スリー、フォー！すべてのための一つ！ オールフォーワン！ファイブ、シックス、セブン、エイト！ ブリリアントジュエル！挙ってのプレシャス！ 虹の輝き星！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ |-|Translation= The story isn’t finished yet! Another chapter still waits for us! A new chapter with miraculous miracles! A magical adventure! Let’s jump on our rainbow ride! Join us in our heavenly adventures! Let’s go! Shining bright light the stars of the rainbow! We are the rainbow stars! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars! A new, colorful way has opened right in front of us! It seems dangerous, but we take the challenge! Nothing can beat us, as long as we believe, In ourselves. As long as we have each other! Nothing can ever happen to us! Don’t worry! We’ll stay together! Forever! This is our chance to shine bright in the universe Together with the golden stars of the galaxy We become powerful, no one can beat us! Power Up! New Friends! New Foes! Let’s Go! GoGo! Don’t Give Up! One, Two Three, Four! One for all All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Precious, all together! The shining stars of the rainbow! We are the rainbow Stars! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Monogatari wa mikansei! Mō Chapter no watashitachi o machi! Atarashi Chapter no kiseki no kiseki o tomoni! Mahō no Adventure! Watashitachi no Rainbow Ride no tobinoru! Watashitachi no tengoku bōken no kuwawaru! Ikou! Niji no hoshi ni akaruku kagayaki! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! Migi watashitachi no me, atarashi karafuruna michi no hiraku! Sore wa kiken'na yōdesu, demo watashitachiha chōsen o tori! Nani mo watashitachi o utsu koto wa deki, Watashitachi no shinjiteru! Kagiri, otagai o motte iru to shite! Nani mo watashitachi ni okorimasen! Shinpai shinai! Watashitachiha issho ni taizai shimasu! Sore wa watashitachi no Chance, Universe no kagayaku! Galaxy no kogane hoshi no issho ni! Wareware wa kyōryoku ni narimasu! Watashitachi o utsu koto ga dekimasen! Pawāappu! Atarashi tomodachi! Atarashi teki! Let's Go! GoGo! Akiramenai! One, Two, Three, Four! Subete no tame no hitotsu! All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Kyo tte no Precious! Niji no kagayaki hoshi! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! Shinjite! Sono chikara de anata no kokoro! Kiseki no hikari! Min'na no yume no Kirameku Chikara! Shine bright nodeshou! Teki no keikaku no yori akaruidesu! Watashitachiha, yami o tsuihō suru koto ga dekimasu! Watashitachi no chikara o shinrai! Hand in Hand, subete no watashitachi ga dekiru gyōu! Hand in Hand, watashitachi wa sono dorīmuchīmu! (Let's Go! GoGo!) Akiramenai! Akiramenai! Kyō shinai, ashita shinai! Michi ga tsuneni aru! Watashitachi wa anata o shōkai! (Come On!) Ikou! Watashitachi no Rainbow Ride no tobinoru! Niji no Chikara! Ai no chikara! Watashitachi ga densetsuna! Watashitachi ga senshi yo! Mirai e! Watashitachi no monogatari no toru! Cone On! Issho ni kaite mimashou! Hand in Hand! One, Two, Three, Four! Subete no tame no hitotsu! All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Kyo tte no Precious! Niji no kagayaki hoshi! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! Watashitachi wa tonde miyou! Watashitachi wa sora no mitsukai! Watashitachi wa sono Rainbow Stars! Koiro Reinbō Sutāzu! (Yeah!) |-|Japanese= ものがたりは未完成！ もうチャプターの私たちを待ち！ 新しチャプターの奇跡の奇跡をともに！ 魔法のアドベンチャー！ 私たちのレインボーライドの飛び乗る！ 私たちの天国冒険の加わる！ 行こう！ 虹の星に明るく輝き！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ 右私たちの目、新しカラフルな道の開く！ それは危険なようです、でも私たちは挑戦を取り！ 何も私たちを打つことはでき、 私達の信じてる！ 限り、お互いを持っているとして！ 何も私たちに起こりません！ 心配しない！私たちは一緒に滞在します！ それは私たちのチャンス、ユニバースの輝く！ ギャラクシーの黄金星の一緒に！ 我々は強力になります！私たちを打つことができません！ パワーアップ！新し友達！新し敵！レッツゴー!ゴーゴー! 諦めない！ ワン、トゥー、スリー、フォー！すべてのための一つ！ オールフォーワン！ファイブ、シックス、セブン、エイト！ ブリリアントジュエル！挙ってのプレシャス！ 虹の輝き星！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ 信じて！そのチカラであなたのこころ！ きせきのひかり！みんなの夢の 煌めくチカラ！シャインブライトのでしょう！ 敵の計画のより明るいです！ 私たちは、闇を追放することができます！ 私たちの力を信頼！ ハンド・イン・ハンド、すべての私たちができる行う！ ハンド・イン・ハンド、私達はそのドリームチーム! (レッツゴー!ゴーゴー!)諦めない！ 諦めない！ 今日しない、明日しない！ 道が常にある！ 私たちはあなたを紹介！(Come On!) 行こう！私たちのレインボーライドの飛び乗る！ 虹のチカラ！愛のチカラ！ 私達が伝説な！私達が戦士よ！ 未来へ！私たちの物語の取る！ Come On！一緒に書いてみましょう！ ハンド・イン・ハンド！ ワン、トゥー、スリー、フォー！すべてのための一つ！ オールフォーワン！ファイブ、シックス、セブン、エイト！ ブリリアントジュエル！挙ってのプレシャス！ 虹の輝き星！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ 私たちは飛んでみよう！私達は空の御使い！ 私達はそのレインボースターズ！ 恋色レインボースターズ！ (Yeah!) |-|Translation= The story isn’t finished yet! Another chapter still waits for us! A new chapter with miraculous miracles! A magical adventure! Let’s jump on our rainbow ride! Join us in our heavenly adventures! Let’s go! Shining bright light the stars of the rainbow! We are the rainbow stars! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars! A new, colorful way has opened right in front of us! It seems dangerous, but we take the challenge! Nothing can beat us, as long as we believe! In ourselves. As long as we have each other! Nothing can ever happen to us! Don’t worry! We’ll stay together! Forever! This is our chance to shine bright in the universe Together with the golden stars of the galaxy We become powerful, no one can beat us! Power Up! New Friends! New Foes! Let’s Go! GoGo! Don’t Give Up! One, Two Three, Four! One for all All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Precious, all together! The shining stars of the rainbow! We are the rainbow Stars! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars! Believe! The power lies in your heart! The light of miracles! The sparkling power Of everyone’s dreams! Will shine bright! Brighter than every foe’s plan! We can banish the darkness! Just trust our powers! Hand in hand we can do everything! Hand in hand we are the dream team! (Let’s Go! GoGo!) Don’t give up! Don’t give up! Not now not tomorrow! There is always a way! We’ll show you! (Come On!) Let’s go! Jump on our rainbow ride! The power of the rainbow! The power of love! We are legendary! We are warriors! To the future! We will take our story! Come on! Let’s write it together! Hand in Hand! One, Two Three, Four! One for all All for one! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Brilliant Jewels! Precious, all together! The shining stars of the rainbow! We are the rainbow Stars! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars Let us fly! We are angels of the sky! We are the stars of the rainbow! Love-Colored Rainbow Stars! (Yeah!) Synopsis First, several leaves fly across the screen and then the screen zooms up to the sun, where a sparkling 魔法少女 appears. Then, スターの守護み使い appears with two hearts. The hearts then hover over the screen, showing a Title card, showing Rubi with her normal hobbies, which are cooking and basketball. They are shown in split screen. Then a .png picture of Crimson ends the short card of Rubi, revealing Ririan's, which shows her with the animals of the Yellow Sun Ranch. The same was with Rubi’s title card happened to Topaz’, revealing Amber's with a split screen which shows Amber working at the MIKAN~PAN on the one half and her designing new dresses on the other. Then the screen is again covered with leaves that are flying over it and the show Rikka, standing on stage and singing. Ami is standing in the back, writing something in her note book. Then it zooms to the golden heart necklace and another title card is shown. This time its Ema, showing the dancing Ema and the soccer Ema. A picture of Cyan reveals Sapphie's title card which shows her playing different instruments. Finally, Kiyomi’s is shown on which she is drawing another landscape. Then a red thunder strikes and changes the scene again. The villains are then shown, starting with Black Diamond, Onyx, Shyama, who uses her Black Boom, and Ruriri, who doesn’t look at the audience so only her back is seen. Then the eight Cures are showing fighting against them, as well as Heather and Lavender are shown to use their Lovely Color Wave. Finally, a scene of a duel between Break and Loo is shown, before the Opening ends with a picture of the eight Guardian Angels. German Verison Category:Opening